The Wishlist
by cedalodon
Summary: The Wishlist is a book written by the Author Eoin Colfer. Adrien is diagnosed with cancer. But is Gabriel's reaction reasonable? What will Adrien do?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wishlist**

"A tumour?"

"I'm afraid so."

Adrien knew the moment the doctor entered the room, his face forming an expression of sorrow as he eyed the young teen, that something was up. Frankly he did not expect 'that' to be what had caused his headache and nausea earlier that day.

He had chalked it up to his lack of sleep, that was until he woke up in a hospital bed having apparently been unconscious for hours.

He felt numb. The world around him going by in a blur of colours as doctors and nurses moved around the hospital room. He barely registered Nathalie talking to the doctors, trying to find a solution to this problem.

It felt like hours had passed, even though it was probably only minutes, when his father stormed in. Not paying any attention to the nurses or the doctor his father made a beeline to Adrien's bed, pulling up a chair beside him and enveloping him in a tight hug.

'He wouldn't hug you like that on any other day, would he?' A sinister voice in the back of his mind whispered. Not that Adrien cared, as he hugged his father back.

When his father pulled away and Adrien sat up in his bed again he watched as his father almost pounced at the poor doctor.

"How bad is it?"

"What can we do?"

"Will he be okay?"

"How lo-

"I'm afraid," The doctor interrupted. A hand raised to still the fashion designer in his ramblings. "That there is not much we can do. Adrien will have to stay here for the next two days. We can prescribe him some medication to fight the symptoms. However, that is not a long time solution."

* * *

Adrien lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep.

No surprise there.

He thought his life couldn't get any more miserable. How wrong he was.

As soon as they got home from the hospital he had been informed that all his activities, photoshoots and school had been cancelled. He was not to leave the house. He was not to exhaust himself and rest.

His father had finally spend some time with him. Oh what a joyful time it had been... not. During the entire duration of the movie, his father had thrown worried glances at him as though he would break down any second. 'He would not spend so much time with you on a normal day' the sinister voice, sounding like Plagg, repeated in his mind, over and over.

After the movie ended they sat there in awkward silence, the room seemed to tense and Adrien felt like he would suffocate.

But worst of all, his friends forgot him. The people he trusted and loved had left him to rot in his fathers mansion, all on his own. Or so he had thought until one day he heard Nathalie send away about half his class from the front door.

He was a prisoner. More than ever before. He could not leave. He could not breath. He could not live like this. He needed to get out.

Slowly he got up from his bed, starting to move about the room collecting a few things.

"What are you doing?" Adrien froze, turning slowly towards the source of the voice.

"I'm running away Plagg." Adrien said determined. He didn't know what he expected. He did not expect the kwami to fly into his bag without another question. "Finally doing what you think is right?"

Adrien faltered. "I can't live like this Plagg. I want to do what I want for once. At least for once."

"I get you kid." The magical being replied. "So, Where are we headed?"

"I don't know." Adrien looked down at the bag in his hands. Did he have everything?

"Clothes? Check. Mobile? Check. Notebook? Check."

"Camenbert?" His kwami interrupted.

"Check. Now just to the letters."

Making his way over to his desk he took a pen and some paper as he began to write a letter for his father, explaining how he felt and how he was sorry for going through with his plan. With shaking hands he closed the letter and placed it on his desk.

He then carefully lifted a framed picture, as though it would break with the slightest amount of pressure on it, as a small smile adorned his face. He took the picture in both hands, turned it around and took out the back. Out fell two pieces of paper, one the picture of him and all his friends. The other, a normal looking piece of paper.

But it wasn't just any piece of paper.

It was his wishlist. A list he had written long ago. a list of all the things he wanted to do as a kid. A list of things he'd get done.

And if it's the last thing he does.

* * *

A/N: Hey there, so a few things about this one:

\- I did not do much (read any) research for cancer and therefore this may not be accurate medical wise, sorry.

-This fic was inspired by one of my favourite books, The Wishlist (same name, I know) by the author Eoin (pronounced Owen) Colfer.

And on a completely different note.

I found a fanfiction by FlexyGirlRules on wattpad, writing about different endings for the first chapter to my 'My Kwami Ate My Homework' piece. So I wanted to tell you.

I don't mind people using my ideas as inspiration to write their own fiction. I encourage it even. (Thanks FlexyGirlRules)

I do mind people publishing my work as theirs but I don't mind if, for example, someone were to write a fic about Hawkmoth being attracted to light.

Just tell me so that I can read it, would you?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wishlist**

Marinette couldn't sleep.

She had not seen Adrien in at least half a week and it was killing her.

Once they went to his house to see if he was okay. They got turned down at the door, being told Adrien was not there. Yeah right, as if.

Marinette turned over on her bed. Now facing her collage of Adrien photos. She hugged her pillow tighter as she glared at the photos covering her wall.

How dare Gabriel just take him out of school like that? What happened that his father would lock him up again?

She hated it. She hated all of it. Not being able to see Adrien. Not being able to visit him. Not even being... wait a minute. That's it.

Marinette couldn't visit Adrien, but Ladybug could. Putting her pillow to the side, Marinette turned over to see Tikki, happily munching on a cookie. As soon as their eyes met Tikki knew that something was up as she slowly sat down her cookie.

"Marinette? Is something up?"

"I want to see Adrien."

"Marinette..." Tikki started, but was soon interrupted as the girl made the biggest babydoll eyes she was capable of. "Pretty pleeease."

Tikki caved with a sigh. "Alright. But don't go in, just see if he's okay." Tikki was worried for the boy too. He was the black cat after all.

"Yay." Marinette whisper-shouted as she quickly got up and transformed.

* * *

Maybe he should have thought this through. Maybe he should have left as Chat Noir. Maybe he should have guessed his father would have put up a guard at the main door. Maybe all these maybe's were not helping in him right now.

"Hey, Guerilla." The man did not react. "Sooo... er.. nice evening, huh?" The man grunted in agreement before making a hand motion towards Adrien's bedroom. The message was clear. Get back in your room.

But Adrien couldn't go back. No, he wouldn't go back. He needed to leave.

"Pleeeaaaase, going to school and making friends was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't go back to having no friends and being locked up in the mansion all day or I'll...I'll..."

For a second his bodyguards seemed to be in conflict with himself before he pulled the door open and handed him a little zylinder formed box with his name on it.

Those where his pills, Adrien realised . The ones he had not been trusted with for some reason. He looked up at the man with a smile full of gratitude.

"Thanks Guerilla." Adrien sniffed, trying to hold down the tears from this unexpected gesture.

"Take care." The man replied in a deep voice as he closed the door behind Adrien.

He could talk. Guerilla could actually talk. That was new.

Not daring to waste more time, Adrien took a deep breath before he made his way down the driveway towards the open gate. A smile stretched out on his face.

* * *

Usually being Ladybug was very liberating and amazing. The wind in her face and the adrenaline in her veins had a certain kick in it.

However, there was a painful throbbing in her chest as she jumped over the rooftops of paris looking for.. for what? Adrien wasn't at home. He would hardly be walking down the streets of paris at night. That would be ridiculous...

"...utterly, ridiculous" She mused to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she spotted a boy aroung her age walking down the deserted streets all alone at night. Didn't he have school or something?

She dropped down behind him. Maybe she could get him home safe. At least then her 'night patrol' was good for something.

"Are you lost? Can I get you home?"

The boy turned around, bluebell meeting gorgeous green. Peachy lips turned up into a warm smile.

"Ladybug?"

She would never quote Chloe again.

* * *

A/N:

I'm so so so so so sorry it took so long, I've had some internet problems but those are solved now.

However I'll make up for it by updating soon. Two days tops.

Fav and review?

-Cedalodon


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wishlist**

"Where. Is. My. Son." Gabriel's voice boomed through his office as the sunlight lit up the sky.

"We do not know, sir." His assistant replied, her face a visage of indifference. "However, we found this letter." In the blink of an eye Gabriel had ripped the letter out of Nathalies hands, opened it up and skipped through it whilst mumbling the words out loud.

"... can't go on like this... bla bla ... want to get out... bla bla... please don't follow me." His gaze lifted from the letter to Nathalie, who returned his frown with one of her own. "Find him." He ordered. "But, sir-" Nathalies objected, trying to get through to the man, however, her boss did not care for her opinion on this subject.

"Find him Nathalie. Or Adrien will be the only one with a reason to return to this house."

"Not like he has any reason to ever come back" Nathalie mused to herself as she left the office, the unmistakable sound of ripping paper marking her exit.

* * *

"So this is why you ran away?" Ladybug asked sceptically. She wasn't sure what to think about this. On one hand, Adrien running away was long overdue, on the other hand, Adrien walking the streets of paris at night was... not such a good idea. He needed somewhere to stay.

"Yeah." Adrien replied, shyly rubbing his neck. "Not my best idea, but I want to go through with it. Please don't make me go back." He knew ladybug was supposed to do the right thing and he felt really bad about asking her for this. But there was no other choice, now just the kitten eyes and... Ha, her stoick expression faltered.

Ladybug looked down at the piece of paper in her hands one last time as an idea began to form in her mind. But all thought of the idea went out the window as her cheekes assumed the colour of beetroot and her jaw dropped. She had skipped over the list earlier whilst listening to Adriens story, that's why she missed it. That's why she had not seen the bulletpoint before.

_-Kiss Ladybug atop the Eiffel Tower (and remember it for once)._

* * *

Alright, calm down Marinette.

It's only Adrien, who is Chat Noir, who has proclaimed his undying love for you- no Ladybug, no you, no Ladybug...

**But you are Ladybug.**

Oh, right.

So in conclusion. Chat Noir is Adrien, who is Char Noir, who is currently knocking at your window because Ladybug had told him that Marinette wouldn't mind letting him sleep on her chaise lounge.

Just, how did she manage to get herself into these situations?

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's a bit on the short side.

I will probably discontinue this fic because nobody reads it and I myself do not have much fun writing it. So basically no one likes it.

-Cedalodon


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wishlist**

Alright Marinette, calm yourself.

It's just Chatrien, no Adrichat, no Noirgreste ARRRGH!

Her partner, it's her partner, knocking at the window.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Marinette went over to her window and threw it open almost knocking Chat of her window sill, almost.

"Hey Chat, what are you doing here?" Marinette thought she deserved an oscar for her acting skill right then and there, because, the fact that she did not just blurt out all her secrets at the sight of him was a miracle. How had she never realized the _obvious_ similarities between Chat Noir and Adrien? Honestly.

Shush now inner monologue, Chat is talking.

"Good evening purr-incess. Sorry for Noir-cking at your window this late of night, but would you mind sharing your tower with this knight for a night?"

Nope.

Nu-uh.

No way.

How? Did she forget? The puns?

If she had been asked about the one thing she knew best about her partner, then she would have replied "Chat Noir will make as many puns as possible and at the least convenient situations." How did she forget those horrible, horrible puns?

"Hey, princess. It's not nice to shut a window closed in someone's face, especially a handsome face like this one." His voice sounded muffled through the closed window but she still heard every word of it.

Marinette rolled her eyes. Fine. He could stay the night.

Right after she took down every last one of his pictures.

Five hours ago she would not have made such a big deal out of it. Sure, it was embarrassing, but Chat was one of her closest friends, as Ladybug and Marinette.

Now though? Now that she knew, the mere thought of Chat seeing the pictures was a nightmare.

That night Chat Noir went to sleep on Marinette Dupain-Cheng's lounge chair...

...but it wasn't Chat Noir who woke up there the next morning.

* * *

What exactly did Gabriel want her to do?

Drive around in the Limousine and look out the window?

Well apparently yes, because that's what she was doing right now. Right now being the day after the boy went missing.

With a sigh Nathalie pulled up the file she created on Adrien's friends on her tablet. The face of Adrien's best friend jumped right at the front, beneath stood the boy's information including address.

Telling the address to the driver/bodyguard she leaned back and looked out the window. She was tired. She pulled an all nighter because searching for Adrien was now one of her other duties on top of caring for Adrien, managing Adrien's schedule, making sure the boy ate (not too much).

It's not her job to be his mother.

Suddenly she sat up straight, her eyes widening to almost comically extends.

Oh god. That was exactly her job.

With a heavy sigh she leaned back and closed her eyes, just for a minute, until the reached their destination. Guerrilla would wake her up.

Nino Lahiffe was about to get an early morning visit, and if Adrien wasn't there, Nathalie quickly checked the list, then the Cesaire residence was next.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its been so long. I've been feeling a bit down as of late.

Not to worry though.

Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter and that your all doing well and that you leave lots of favs and comments. Check out some of my other fics too.

Have a nice day

-Cedalodon


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wishlist**

A/N: I'm sorry. I did not want to do this to you and especially not to the people who actually liked this fic but I'm ending it.

Now if you liked the fic keep reading because the following is sort of important.

I felt bad about ending this fic since a few people enjoyed it and I did not want to ruin it for you. So instead I decided to write a quick sum up of what would have come in the next chapters if I had kept writing.

The reason I stopped is because I did not enjoy writing it and a lot of others did not enjoy reading it so why bother? It is also that I spend a whole of three hours trying to figure out how to write chapter 5 and did not come up with a decent start, middle or finish.

I just hope you guys don't mind and that this at least gives a little... closure is probably not the right word but non other come to mind.

Sorry.

* * *

The next morning Adrien wakes up to find that Plagg is gone (the little trouble maker).

Marinette is downstairs, helping her dad in the bakery. While she works Marinette has thoughts along the lines of, I hope my mom doesn't decide to snoop around my room and finds Adrien in there and then drags him downstairs whilst shouting "Look what I found"

Sabine Cheng appears in the kitchen door, happily shouting "look what I found."

The Dupain-Chengs and Adrien sit at a table having the most uncomfortable conversation in Marinette's and Adrien's life when ,suddenly, Nathalie walks in for some breakfast.

Upon being discovered, Adrien and Marinette leave the bakery in a hurry.

After losing Nathalie in the streets of Paris, Adrien decides to try to complete his list with Marinette's help.

And so they venture through Paris putting a little tick behind every activity on Adrien's list. They go through thick and thin, survive crowds of fans, an identity reveal (of course) after Nathalie got akumatised (Gabriel you son of a *****).

In the end they find themselves on the Eiffel Tower at midnight making love confessions (Adrien), returning feelings (Marinette), making puns (Adrien), sharing their first kiss (A+M) and breaking the mood by gagging loudly and proclaiming Adrien is cured (Plagg).

"What? How? I thought it was not curable."

"I destroyed it."

"How?"

"I destroyed it."

"But how?"

"Adrien, I am the god of destruction. If there is one thing I'm good at, it's destroying things."

"Seems legit." Adrien said as he watched the horizon light up with the first beams of dawn. His left arm hugging Marinette closer to him, his jacket drabbed over both their shoulders as they watched the sun rise on the horizon.

And they lived happy ever after.

"Actually, we still have to defeat Hawkmo-

Happy ever after.

"But-

I said. Happy. Ever. **After!**

"Alright, calm down."

THE END

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm really sorry that I ended it this way. Hope you're not mad at me.

Maybe you even liked this way of writing? Tell me in the comments.

Thanks for anyone who left a favourite or comment.

Have a nice day

cedalodon


End file.
